1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair. A particular application of the invention is to a chair with a seat which moves from a lowered position to a raised position to at least assist an occupant to rise to a substantially standing position. Such a chair may be of particular benefit to an invalid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most, if not all, types of invalid chair have little or no provision for actively assisting an invalid to get out of the chair when desired.